


星与尘相遇 番外二

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [16]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 番外二

事情大概是从Orm怀孕4个月起变得有些不对劲。男性Omega的孕吐反应本就更严重，度过孕早期后，Orm却还是持续身体不适。到了第五个月，来看望的Atlanna皱着眉说，这肚子看上去大了点儿。

临冬城的学士来帮忙听了胎音，抬起头来笑容有点复杂地告诉他Orm腹中有两重心跳，夹着袍子恭喜他们喜得双胎。接着小心叮嘱一定要照顾好Orm的身子，双胎对母体威胁极大，绝不可在孕期交媾，万事要以Orm的安稳为上。即将迎接两个孩子到世让他们兴奋又恐慌，一举一动都严格遵守学士的嘱咐。

又过了四个月，离预产期还有一周时Orm便临盆了。附近的家族和临冬城都来了人帮忙，只属于二人的小屋顿时挤得满满当当，Arthur这个准父亲倒多余似的。好在生产过程还算平稳，没等焦虑的多斯拉克人冲进房间，助产的姑娘就喜笑眉开地迎上来。

不单是双胞，两个婴儿一男一女，诸神霎时将全部的福灵播撒入这个家庭。

然而产后恢复并不是太理想。北境的寒冷对于南方长大的Orm来说有些严苛，洁净惯了的暗涛城贵族又忍不了不沐浴，生产后几日便染了风寒，恶露也迟迟未尽，每天排出的污血都会废掉一床褥单。再加上两个小家伙的胃口仿佛无底洞，整日轮流含吮Omega饱涨的胸乳，营养的流失让Orm肉眼可见的消瘦。Arthur急在心头，搜刮出全部的温情疼爱对方，自然不会勉强他。Orm忙于哺乳和修养，黑城堡那边的工作跟Orm接下的活计也全落在Arthur身上，整日疲惫得没心思疏解欲望。

细细算来，竟已有近一年没亲热。

一队野人试图从灰卫堡突破长城的防御，将只有三十个守夜人驻扎的营队几乎屠杀殆尽。居住得较近的Arthur带领东海望一队骑兵赶过去制压了这场攻击。

久违战场的火热让曾经的卡奥心潮澎湃，脸上沾的鲜血在冰天雪地冒着热气，心脏在肋骨中咚咚擂击。一时间他找回了当年那种张扬桀骜的风光，却又从一个父亲的角度，为这场嗜血杀戮而心惊。

他驾快马回到他们为了孩子新搭了好几间屋子的家，喘着粗气推开门，迫切想得到爱人的安慰。

“Ormi——！这几天我们......”

“Shhh......”坐在床榻上的Orm轻轻制止Arthur脱口而出的话语。他只穿了件没漂成纯白的棉质长衣，敞开从右侧肩头滑落，堆积在弯曲的肘部。怀孕以来便没再修剪过的金发长度过肩，因他低头的姿势从一侧垂下来，另一边的头发则别在耳后，发梢扫着怀中女婴的额顶。襁褓中的婴儿正满足地闭着眼睛，嘴里含着父亲右边的乳头，从他产后鼓涨的胸乳中吸取奶水。为了让常留家中的Orm能看到屋外风景，Arthur早就将床铺移至窗下。此时傍晚橙色的阳光透进来，温柔披在Orm身上，美丽异常。

“Ariel~”Arthur坐到床边，伸出手想逗弄吃奶的女儿，音量也因含笑的尾音拔高。

“嘘，别出声......”Orm再次用气音提醒，目光示意一下腿边睡得像只翻肚皮青蛙似的儿子。“好不容易才把Orin哄睡着，可别吵醒他。”

他说完重新低下头，空出来的手轻柔拨开女儿的卷发，仔细观察了一会儿，噗嗤微笑。“瞧她，又喝着奶睡着了。”

Ariel长长卷曲的睫毛温顺地盖在下眼睑，随着呼吸微微颤动。她的小嘴还保持吸奶时微微张开的状态，嘴角沾有白白的奶水。

Arthur用食指小心地搔了搔女儿搭在外面的手背，婴儿滑滑软软的皮肤触感让他心都化了。

“你身体怎么样了？”男人看着孩子关心爱人道。

“已经好了，瞧。”Orm掀开衣袍，竖起一条腿给Arthur展示他清洗干净的粉色私处，还有屁股底下白洁的褥单。产子使他不再羞于展示身体，只是很单纯的行为，在Arthur眼里可是充满了撩拨的热度。

为了压火，Arthur俯身想亲亲Ariel冷静一下。

“嘿......”Orm拨开他的肩膀，拇指蹭下男人鼻头一块污渍。“你刚从外面回来，别把长城的毒物传染给了孩子。看你脸上的血都没洗净，快，去沐浴。”

给Orin盖好小毯子，两个宝宝并排安置好，Orm揉了揉左胸靠在床头叹了口气。

“呼——好冷好冷！”门猛地被推开，一大股冷风夹着雪花卷进来，又在碰触到开了暖炉的室内空气后瞬间消散。Arthur跳着脚进屋，两手抱臂用力揉搓取暖。

Orm看过去，戏谑地挑起眉。“你......怎么什么都没穿？”

高壮的男人赤身裸体，浅棕色的皮肤覆了一层水光，打湿的头发向后随意捋去，浅色的发梢在从浴房到寝室的路上结了冰。他硕大的性器在腿间半吊子翘着，随行走点着头摇晃。

抬起Orm的下巴，在他柔软的唇上虔诚一吻后，Arthur故意压低嗓音在对方耳边诱惑。【我生命的星星，既然你身体恢复了，是不是...可以稍微亲热一下了？】

其实看到丈夫进门，Orm就明白了他的想法。就连自己也难以再克制欲求。孕中期那三个月，Orm几乎持续处于半发情状态，后穴总是漾出水来，肠道不自觉地收缩，像张饥饿的小嘴吃能吞吃空气。无奈两个脆弱的小家伙在腹中，即便想要的不行，也只能偶尔跟Arthur用嘴或手解决一下燃眉之急。而今天，他的屁股从看到回家的爱人那一刹那就夹紧了。Arthur壮硕的肌肉，溅在身上干涸的血液，破碎的大衣，细小的伤口，眼圈周围黑色的碳色，金眸中深沉的目光，都化作野兽扑向他的理智。但怎么说Orm也是个曾经的贵族，当然不能显得太过放荡。

“别这样，宝宝们还在睡觉......”

【他们不会被吵醒的。】Arthur不停亲吻Orm的脸颊和嘴角。【婴儿什么都不懂，更何况，他们可是多斯拉克人的种。我们游猎民族，从不把Alpha骑自己的Omega当成不可见人的羞耻。】

Orm哼哼了两声，没再继续揶揄他。放任衣服滑下去，侧脸拉长脖颈由着Arthur亲吻。Arthur在对方细滑的皮肤上留下口水和牙印，吻痕种上侧颈和锁骨，向下打算含住他日思夜想的乳粒。

“唔嗯...疼！”Orm突然惊叫着推开Arthur的头，向后撤了撤身子捂住左胸。

“怎么了？！”以为Orm身体还是不舒服，Arthur连声询问。

“......”犹豫地看了看丈夫，Orm放下手给他看自己圆鼓发硬的乳房。“刚刚Ariel只吸空了右侧，左边还有很多奶水，一碰就很疼，涨得厉害。”

Arthur顿住几秒，随即咧开个些许邪恶谄媚的坏笑，“没关系，宝宝吃不下，我的肚子可是填不饱的。”

男人在Orm半推半就中把脸埋进两胸间深深呼吸，鼻腔中溢满了Orm沐浴的香气和哺乳的奶味。调笑着咬了口软肉，在对方又要疼得逃开之前嘬上红肿的乳尖。用力一吮，腥甜稀薄的奶水从看不见的空洞中喷进口腔，涩涩流过Arthur的唇舌。味道称不上好，但想到这是Orm双乳泌出的精华，尝起来就格外香浓诱人。

“Ar...Arthur......好痒......”Orm向后仰着头，手揪紧Arthur的头发，像是要推开又像是往胸上按。又疼又痒的异样感觉在胸前燃烧，卷着令人恐惧的酥麻，胀痛的左乳不断有汁液被榨出。Arthur边吸边有技巧地用牙齿厮磨，舌尖不时戳弄乳粒堵住奶水出口。身体落入另一人的掌控，Orm在Arthur臂弯中泫然欲泣。

男人总算松口放过了被咬到通红剔透的乳尖，没来得及吃下的乳汁流下来顺着肌肉的纹理流淌。他捧过Orm后颈强硬吻上去，把舌上残余的液体送进爱人口中，还暧昧地卷着他的舌搅了好几圈。

“呃——”Orm深金色的细眉嫌弃地蹙起，“好难喝。”

抱怨过后，Orm后撤摆出双手撑在背后上身后仰的姿势，两腿蜷起打开股间。

“舔我。”他命令道。

Arthur弯腰恶狠狠地在这个高傲贵族的大腿上咬了一口，咂咂含了几下面前浅色的阴茎，双手托着Orm臀底拉近自己的方向，脸实实在在地埋进两瓣丰满的臀肉。舌尖顺着股沟滑向久未触碰的后穴，在褶皱出转圈舔湿，再刺入柔软的甬道内四处探索。粗糙舌面一次次用力舔过穴口，洞穴缓缓打开，又因刺激不停收缩，略带咸味的前液挤出来。

“嗯——Ormi，你的屁股好香啊，用什么好东西洗过？”男人边吧唧吧唧地舔边闷声提问。

“呃...哈——是...Mera给的高庭产的......鲜花精油，和......牛奶。”

牛奶？Arthur一愣，脑子里迅速涌进打量旖旎的想象。他的Omega颤巍巍蹲着，屁股撅起到木盆上方，撩起里面纯白的鲜奶润洗外阴。或许他也会直接坐进盆中，敞开腿用手指抠挖内部，冲洗肠道内残留的血渍。

脑海中的画面让男人喉间发紧，握住Orm脚腕把人猛地拽倒，双手卡进膝窝直接把两条腿折在胸前，勃起许久的性器瞬间抵在开合的穴口。

“可以直接进去吗？”

“呵......”Orm惬意地把胳膊枕在脑后，小腿蹭蹭Arthur肩头，“我什么时候拒绝过你吗？”

膨大的龟头挤入濡湿紧窒的穴口，撑开柔软的内壁。Orm用力闭紧双眼，身侧的手攥住床单。他太久没承受这个，被填满的酸胀和入口肌肉牵拉的痛楚让他无所适从。Arthur的侵入永远像一把烈火，辛辣地在体内燃烧。男人将他的腿架到肩上，把Omega翻折成高难度的姿势，前后大力摇摆臀部在炽热绵软的肠道内抽插。

“啊啊......等...慢一点......”身体逐渐适应了异物，过载的快感狂风骤雨般卷来。Orm强撑起脖子请求，模糊的视野闯入了腿间相连处的景象。因腰部弯折，他可以清晰看见自己完全撑平的穴口，吞吐Arthur深色的柱身，粉嫩肠肉被牵扯出一点又猛地塞回深处，透明体液在肉体撞击中溅出水花，囊袋和腿根都泥泞不堪。

久违的肠肉无规律地绞紧阴茎，贪婪地把肉柱吞进更深处，爱人更是边求饶边不自觉扭着腰迎合。Arthur的粗喘迅速乱了节奏，没有章法地在肠道里胡乱冲撞。肉壁猛然收缩，一股热液浇在龟头，抬头一看，Orm小腹已经洒上了半透明白液。被死死夹住的快感过于刺激，Arthur身躯一震，不小心也直接泄在Orm体内。

“唔......！”Orm皱起眉头。他的内里长久以来只有两个孩子生产时通过，冷不丁接受外物的浇灌，下体不舒服地绷紧。屁股中火热的物体稍软抽出，刚以为被放过而松了口气，身旁骤然响起的哭声就把他吓清醒。

手脚发软地翻了个身爬过去，Orm焦急地把惊醒哭闹的Orin捞进臂弯，熟练解开尿布，见里面干干净净并没有排泄物。

“哇啊啊啊啊————”金发的男婴咧着嘴大哭，脸都涨成了红色，小手小脚在空气中胡乱抓舞。

“是不是饿了......”Orm揉了揉胸部，小心翼翼将乳头放到Orin张开的嘴巴里，顺势抱起孩子。正准备坐起，一双大手突然按上臀部，下一秒梆硬的阴茎就又捅了进来。

“哈啊——别，Arthur...我还在喂奶......”肉壁中那格外敏感的一点因圆硕龟头的碾压撞击而爆发出一波波令人眩晕的酥麻，四肢百骸都被火舌般的快感燎得发颤。Orm水蓝色的眸子几乎是刹那间噙满了泪，为了不惊扰Orin不得不压低身子，拼命忍耐着不被操得哆嗦挣扎。

“你喂饱Orin，我来喂你后面这张小嘴。”Arthur说着就恶意地掐肉雪白富有弹性的臀肉，留下粉红的指痕，发情公马似的狠狠操进肠道深处，寻找那个孕育两个孩子的腔体。龟头很快撞上产后还未完全闭合的腔口，堵住那块缝隙钻磨冲撞，酸痛酥痒的快感一波胜过一波。

Orm整个身子都漫上红潮，死死咬住下唇不在孩子面前呻吟。谁想Orin嘬了几口，就吐出父亲的乳头，别开头重新皱起脸哇哇大哭。

“哎哎？这是怎么回事啊？！”多斯拉克人见这架势也有点懵，边顶送边把前胸贴上Orm汗涔涔的后背好奇。

“还不是...啊...被你吵的......”Orm忿忿晃了晃肩，几个月来压在心头的怨气源源不断通过嘴巴冒出。“哈、哈——当初说要...担起喂奶以外所有责任......结果...三天两头往长城跑，这回还...还偷偷去击退野人......知道我在家多担心吗...？到头来还是我照顾孩子...估计你，啊！唔——别咬。估计你连怎么哄孩子都不会......”

“呃、对不起，我错了......”Arthur愧疚地又在Orm肩头留下一圈齿痕，“哦操，你夹得我好爽......那不如，现在好好教教我，该怎么哄哭闹的宝宝开心，之后我一定替你分担。”

“说得好听......啊啊啊——！”Orm新一轮抱怨被急骤的抽插打断。还挂在胸前未吸净的奶水甩下来，落在Orin脸上。男婴抽噎着止了哭声，小肉手好奇地在虚空一抓，像是想捉住飞来的液珠。Orm两肘撑在Orin身侧，表情哭笑不得，眉尾可怜地耷拉着，汗和泪都啪叽啪叽往下掉。小家伙觉得终日用相同的微笑注视自己的人，突然这样奇怪地晃来晃去，很是好笑。灰蓝色的大眼睛褪去了泪膜，弯成月牙状咯咯笑起来。

Orm无奈地伸出手指逗弄儿子，看他清澈的眼珠跟着指尖欢快地左右晃动。他压低的上半身是圣洁的慈母，翘起的下半身则是堕落的荡妇，被他的Alpha操到汁水四溢，烂熟破碎。他克制的声音在嗓子里挤成细弱的微吟，每当抽插变得迅猛都会拉长成波浪般的调子。

两人的信息素像发狂的野兽在屋内搏击，交叠的肉体也失去了理智，疯狂地震动交合，淫靡的水声和肉体拍击的声音交融回荡。

双腿和腰肢都酸麻得要命，Orm体力不支向一侧歪倒，委屈地回头和Arthur对视，流过泪的眼角动人的红。他把脸贴在床上，鼻子挨着Orin的襁褓，空气里都是爱人狂野的信息素和婴儿身上的奶香。快感使他头晕目眩，精神仿佛飞出了体外，手倒是拥有自己思想似的握住腿间勃发的性器快速套弄。

婉转的一声闷哼下，Orm的大腿猛地夹紧，小腿无所适从地蹬向半空，脚趾都舒爽到绷直。整个人毫无节律地痉挛数下，前后一起达到了高潮。

理智告诉Arthur最好不要射进刚生产过的生殖腔，最后一刻拔出柱身只剩头部埋在穴内，将浓稠的精液一股股射在浅处。阴茎完全拔出后，白色液体从无法紧闭的穴口漏出，夹在蹂躏得通红的股沟间，色情又唯美。

酣畅淋漓的性爱让两个人既疲惫又神清气爽。Orm体力稍恢复后，懒懒靠在床头，神情故作冷漠地冲Arthur勾勾手指。男人极为谨慎地把两个香香软软的孩子分别一手一个抱紧臂弯，再舒服地枕在爱人胸口。

Orm用食指缠着Arthur由深褐渐变至浅金的头发，目光逐渐失了焦距，沉思了许久后，低头亲吻Alpha的头顶。

“怎么了？”Arthur搓了搓对方的大腿。

“没什么。”Orm长舒了口气，“我只是忽然想到自己很爱你。”

【哦——我最北方的明星......】Arthur仰头接住Orm的深吻。窗外已转入黑夜，星光闪烁着照亮被白雪覆盖的大地。Arthur偶尔感叹，这北境正如同他们二人，在寒夜的尽头交汇，微光隐在他人无法企及的地平线后方。

Orm挠挠对方生满胡须的下巴后，从木柜上取下条麻绳，仔仔细细将男人的一头乱发分成几束，一点点向下编成精致的长辫。Arthur的头发自君临战败断发后，发尾平齐的断层总让Orm觉得心里难受。迁到北境近两年，他的头发终于生长，重获卡奥的雄风。Orm将金发挑出，在交错时别入辫中，连着浅色的细绳，颇有多斯拉克的风格。

头皮牵拉的舒适感逐渐停下，昏昏欲睡的Arthur睁开眼，摸了摸脑后的辫子，胸口暖得像团热蜜。他捉住Orm的手握在掌心，轻轻抚弄上面柔软的皮肤。“我永远是你的卡奥中的卡奥。”

勾起嘴角，Orm再次亲吻Arthur额头。“你可是七国仅次于我的强大战士。虽然我明白你一直很怀念曾经统领骑兵的感觉，可别再隐瞒离开的真实原因，去面对外界的敌人了。”

“宝贝儿......我明白了。以后会尽量避免这种危险性大的战斗，不让你和宝宝们担心。”

“不，我不是那个意思......既然身体已经恢复，那以后不论你要去哪座城堡，击退哪群异族的入侵，都必须告诉我，让我站在你身边。亚特兰蒂斯最强大的两个人，定会战无不胜。”

这话让男人愣了一会儿，垂眸左右看看孩子们的睡脸，郑重地点了头。

Ariel和Orin满一周岁后不久，君临传来消息。Atlan王病重去世，其独子继任，但因治国不力，各国动乱四起。趁维斯特洛的大势，北境宣布独立，Bruce Wayne被北境各家族推为北境之王。以熊岛的Prince家族、溪流地的Stone家族、壁炉城的Allen家族、恐怖堡的Jordan家族，及Arthur同Orm率领的个人骑兵队组成的军团，在与Bruce有故交的自由之邦无面人Clark Kent帮助下，轻易击败了君临的围剿，成功变为独立的国度。

又过了两年，北境的民生稳定，Arthur一家也攒齐了当年决定要购置船只的钱，跟临冬城定制了一艘坚固迅猛的大船。Arthur亲手换下了穿上Wayne家族的蝙蝠木雕，在船头船尾的桅杆上分别放置了海兽卡拉森和马头的雕像。在誓死跟随Arthur的战士陪伴下，他们穿越海峡，到达厄索斯大陆。游历了Arthur族人祖先起源的多斯拉克海，并最终在四季如夏的瓦雷利亚半岛定居。

肩脱弦飞出，准确射进树后野兔的皮肉。Arthur快步跑过去捡起战利品，冲马背上还拿弓端着射箭姿势的Orm比了个“成功”的手势。打猎时，两人儿时摸索出的手语起了很大的作用，再加上都是使用弓箭的好手，每次进林间都能捕获丰盛的猎物。将野兔和野鸽等动物的脚捆在一起扔上马背，又摘了些雨后生出的蘑菇和野菜，二人赶在正午转炎热前回了镇子。 

沿途从居民的店铺买了些乳酪水果，同几个互相帮助过的新朋友聊了几句后，总算摆脱了热情的瓦雷利亚人的纠缠。他们天性并不好客，只是这渡海而来的新邻居，不仅一家子相貌俊美，还都是顶尖的猎人战士，才来不久就赶走了一群常来骚扰的强盗。Arthur对此感到相当得意，觉得自己成为了自由正义的游侠。尽管Orm对他的说辞嗤之以鼻，也始终无奈地相伴左右。 

回到家所建在的郊野，隔得很远就看见Thomas等在那棵古树旁。他们把一半的猎物分给父母，在Atlanna的指引下去后山那片繁华遍地的草坪，唤两个刚达3岁正充满玩心的孩子回家。 

草地的温暖透过鞋底传至全身，Orm深深呼吸这个全新世界的空气，身子偎进丈夫的胸膛。远处，褐发蓝眸的女孩和金发碧眼的男童沾着泥污站起，满面笑容地朝双亲跑来。

END


End file.
